


Layla Miller knows stuff and stuff needs fixing

by 1LuckyDetective1



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, X-Factor Investigations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1LuckyDetective1/pseuds/1LuckyDetective1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In nearly every different time lines and alternative future existed a Layla Miller but only a handful knows stuff and those handful somehow know each other. So when one Layla Miller needed to sacrifice her own life as well as her own happiness to ensure another timeline is restore, another Layla Miller has to set things right. So in order for that to happen, a love between two people needed to happen. Set in after the events of X-Factor #229 alternative universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layla Miller knows stuff and stuff needs fixing

Prologue  
Is it a known fact among everyone in X-Factor that Rictor isn’t all that fond of Layla since he doesn’t fully trust her. Layla knows it and doesn’t blame the guy for it, which was why when stuff is about to happen and it happens at Rictor’s expense, Layla can take some comfort in knowing that Rictor’s dislike for her at least isn’t going to get any bigger. In fact it just justifies Rictor’s dislike for her. Layla shrugs it off as she usually does, knowing that at least it happened for a good reason whether or not Rictor will figure it out was also for his own good as well. In fact, Rictor is one of the main reasons why stuff happened and will keep happening in order for stuff to happen. He’s one of the main reason why a lot of important people exist in certain timelines and if anything would happen to him…shit happens and Layla has to make sure it doesn’t.  
-The wedding in another timeline-  
Layla Miller knew Jamie Madrox had to be killed and admirably she kept that knowledge to herself before the appointed day. She looked at everyone for one last time, they were all smiling and wishing her and Jamie warm wishes. Longshot and Shatterstar smiled at them not really knowing what to say during “happy” occasions. Alison Blair was by Longshot side and to Layla’s surprise Longshot even put his arm around her.  
Even in this world Longshot was better at getting the girl Layla smiled knowing after her death things will be set in motion as it should be. Finally there was Rictor with Rahne and it pains Layla knowing this but the two can’t be together as a couple.  
I’m sorry Layla thought sadly as there was no turning back now. However if all goes as plan then all will be alright again. But for now, all hell is about to broke loose.

Meanwhile in another timeline…  
Fifteen year old Layla Miller found something she was instructed to look for as part of her check list to ensure everything goes right or at least just in case everything goes wrong and needs fixing stuff.  
“Cable I need you to relay a message to Rictor when you return to your own timeline” A weathered old soldier studied her for a bit while cradling a young baby girl in his arms.  
“What makes you think I’ll be able to return to my own timeline?” he asked looking at her.  
“Because I’m Layla Miller and I know stuff” Layla said and handed Cable a small cube.  
“This will return you to your own timeline. So please trust me and listen very carefully to my message”  
Cable listened without emotions as he burped the baby.  
“I will and thank you” He said and Layla smiled  
“And here” she gave him a locket. “She will appreciate this. But don’t open it until she’s 8 years old” Without questioning her, Cable accepted the gift and teleported back to his timeline.  
“Only 5 more years here” Layla console herself as she went back to looking for more stuff to fix.


End file.
